


Dragalia Lost Drabbles

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: Dragalia Lost
Genre: F/F, F/M, Forgive Me, I'm sorry this is so big D:, M/M, Multi, The Fic version of DragaliaLostImagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: Dragalia Lost Imagine’s fic of drabbles. All requested drabbles that I feel are good enough to go on here will be here! This is constantly a work in progress.





	1. Cleo/Rodrigo: A Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodrigo tried to give Cleo a present.

Back and forth.

Back and forth. 

Breath in, breath out. 

_You can do this, Rodrigo. This is nothing compared to all the dragons, trials ans fiends you’ve faced before, all you have to do is go up to the girl and tell her that you love her, and get it over with. You’re made of tougher stuff than rejection could ever stab at you. Have some courage!_

Breath in, breath out.

Rodrigo goes still in his pacing, having practically worn a rivet in the path from his nerves. Behind him, in his hands, is a patiently wrapped box, tagged as a gift to Cleo herself. The mercenary’s ditched the majority of his midnight black and raging red armor, favoring a more simple suit of black cloth (though he stubbornly refuses to remove his helmet, regardless of his tacky the points and visor look in comparison to the classy, tailored suit). He keeps an eye out, hoping that she hadn’t stood him up, and the mercenary feels weaker by the minute as this plauge seems to come over him.

Suddenly, she’s there in view, and Rodrigo’s heart jumps into his throat as it beats louder than he’s every felt it before. Her dress is stunning - a straight black dress with cutesy ruffles that looks more like she removed the maid parts of her normal outfit to fit the occasion. Rodrigo finds himself hooking a finger in his collar to unrestrict the airway, but she’s seen him.

Oh no, she’s walking towards him.

“Oh, Rodrigo. You needed me?” She asks, her pigtails bouncing as she comes to a hault. Rodrigo finds himself wordless at her presences, but manages to force his (previously rehearsed several times) words. Cleo’s stunning, and he’s taken note her ears perk when she’s interested.

“Lady Cleo... I, er - I apologize for taking your time, but I...” Words fail him again and red streaks across his face. She’s giving him a blank look, and the mercenary clears his throat, balancing the present in one hand.

“Th-this is for you, Lady Cleo.” He offers the gift, a box far too small to hold any kind of fiend meat or fur, but Rodrigo can’t meet her gaze. “I’m aware I’m no good with words or with gifts, but...”

Cleo glances up at him, briefly, before returning her attention to the box. Carefully, she opens the box, and her eyes go wide.

“R-Rodrigo?” Her voice is soft, and the Mercenary assumes the worst.

“I’m sorry, Lady Cleo, if it’s-” Rodrigo begins, but she shushes him instantly.

“No, Rodrigo. This... this is the best gift you have ever given me.” Cleo smiles, looking back up up at him. Rodrigo flushes bright red again, and rubs the back of his head, still too embarrassed to look her in the eyes. She smiles too, now blushing herself.

“I... I’m sorry, I’m not good with words or gifts... but I wanted to tell you...” he stutters, and Cleo smiles.

“I understand, Rodrigo.” The mercenary goes bright red as Cleo steps forwards and pulls him into a hug. “I understand.”

Ranzal and the Prince wouldn’t let him live this down.


	2. Aurien/Erik: What a Scoundrel!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurien cheats, like he always does.

Erik is endless optimism in the body of a survival hardened man. It was difficult to not be influenced by his endless ray of sunshine, even if it seemed to be a bit self deprecating at points (at least, maybe something to not laugh about?), and Erik is the kind of man you could trust with a glance. It was a wonder why he lives a darkness based warrior, considering his cheery, optimistic attitude on life, but no one questions it too much.

Almost no one.

Aurien has never met anyone like Erik. Yes, he’s seen endless optimists, and those from money, but Erik seemed so alien with how life has treated him. It was a game to figure out Erik’s angle, to crack open the cheery exterior and learn the man’s true nature. It’s what began their daily chess matches, at least. Erik was good at chess, and Aurien knew enough steal a win - but Erik was sharper than he let on.

It was one of these chess matches that finally, Aurien decided to make a move.

“Aurien, I know what you’re planning to do.” Erik frowns sharply, crossing his arms as he focuses more on the gambler’s hands and pieces on the board than the man himself. Erik’s brows furrow as Aurien’s smile remains geniune (or, as geniune as Aurien gets). “Can’t we have one match where I don’t have to call you out for cheating?”

Aurien’s grin seems to just grow. “Now now, Erik, when have I ever cheated?”

The glower he gets from Erik is picture perfect, and Aurien files the expression for later. It’s equal parts intimidating and adorable, frustration and annoyance on the former noble’s face, and Aurien’s sudden with an idea. He settles for moving his knight, and Erik stops giving him stink eye long enough to calculate his next move.

There’s a pause as an idea rattles in Aurien’s brain, while Erik plots his next move, and the gambler might just have to take a risk. Not that it was new or anything, but flirting and gambling are so much more fun when you’re at a disadvantage. 

Erike settles for moving his bishop, and Aurien fakes a moment of calculation. The noble’s back to staring at Aurien’s pieces, just to make sure he’s not cheating, when the gambler appears to notice something. 

“Erik, there’s something in your hair...” Aurien mutters, leaning forwards over the board to Erik’s side, a gloved hand carefully pulling away a faux bit of something or other. Erik starts to flush, not expecting Aurien to have done anything about it, when the gambler takes another risk and leans a bit more, catching Erik further off guard with a sudden, swift kiss.

Erik’s beet red at the suddeb affection, eyes wide in surprise as his brain takes too long to figure out what to do. Aurien smiles to himself as he leans away, plopping back in his seat. For someone whose been on a deserted island for ten years, he’s not a bad kisser, not are his lips unpleasant, Aurien decides. The gambler smiles, all while Erik is still processing what happened, as Aurien moves his final piece and stands up.

Confused, Erik furrows his brows, still red, as Aurien struts by and leans down, smile never leaving his face. “Checkmate. See you at dinner, hm?”

Aurien quickly leaves the scene as Erik frowns, staring at the chess board where it’s clear that Aurien has indeed cheated by moving the pieces to where his king is trapped. The noble finds himself flustered even more, and throws his arms in the air.

“AURIEN, YOU CHEATER!!”


	3. Berserker/Malka: Taking Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Berserker doesn’t take care of his armor, and Malka hates it - not just because it’s a sin against armor.
> 
> Bonus: this shitty meme I made to represent their relationship - https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/494951042258173952/496896815522906118/Berserker_and_Malka.png

Berserker rarely took his armor off around anyone, if at all. It’s heavily detailed, with purple of all shades in beautiful patterns, engraved and made by the utmost care. It’s certainly a piece of work, and one that Malka could adore and admire from afar at how well made it was - until today.

After the battle with light dragon, Malka noticed the state of the armor. Berserker was just as bad as Ranzal...! Even now, he can see where less than gifted hands have buffed out dents and chipped paint, and Malka couldn’t stand to watch this beautiful armor work go to waste. Not on that mercenary.

Malka’s weariness from battle was no matter, nor was his hunger - his focus was the Berserker’s armor, and what all he has to repair. As soon as they step into the castle halls, Malka grabs Berserker’s shoulder, mildy surprised at his own strength for getting the man to spin towards him.

“Oh no, you’re not getting away. You’re coming with me and I’m fixing your armor.” Malka declares, grabbing Berserker’s hand and turning sharply towards the forge - only to stop short as Berserker refuses to move. The armorsmith growls, spinning back around to face Berserker with a frustrated look. “C’mon! I’m not letting you walk around in that! One more hit could shatter that breast plate - we’re getting that fixed.”

“ **No Malka. We’re eating first.** ” Berserker replies, the rush and euphoria from the previous battle having died out quickly. Malka’s pouting, he knows he is, but the mercenary’s right. They need to at least eat first. 

“Fine, but right after dinner you’re marching straight to the forge. No exceptions!” Malka goes to cross his arms, but Berserker hasn’t let go of his hand yet. Pink tints Malka’s cheeks at fact his hand remains held by the mercenary, but he doesn’t say anything as Berserker steers both of them in the direction of the dining hall. Berserker smiles under his helmet, keeping his grip on Malka’s hand as his mind briefly wanders. Fighting fiends to the death gives him a rush of living, and it’s certainly something he’ll never stop, but Malka ignites a fire in him he hasn’t felt in a long, long time. Much like the forge Malka himself uses, but different.

Malka doesn’t object to holding hands, but ine look in his tired, determined eyes reads that maybe he might like the man whose holding his hand some. 

Just a little.


	4. Aurien, Berserker, Erik & Malka: Heart Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made a team by fate, Aurien, Beserker, Erik and Malka take a bit of time to themselves to discuss.
> 
> Tw: This chapter hits touchy subjects as well as spoilers for all four’s stories. Proceed with caution.

Malka hesitated to call it a team huddle. It wasn’t that, really - it was simply time for the four of them to leave the main castle area and take a stroll for the castle grounds, where Aurien starts the fire and they talk. It’s a weekly gathering where, despite rushing into battle again and again on what feels like a regular basis now, they could breath. Malka takes his seat on one of the four benches around the fire, perching just close enough to feel warm, but not too close. Working with the forge all his life has taught him fire safety, first and foremost. Erik sits on the bench to his left, the only one in a naturally casual pose, Berserker sits on the one to his right with a posture so stiff that the trees themselves could be jealous, while Aurien lazily jabs at the wood in the middle with his staff. Please with the burning, Aurien perches on his bench, across from Malka, his eyes aflame like no other.

“I don’t know about you boys, but Lady Luck has been in our favor for the past week.” Aurien begins, and Malka sighs, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

However, Erik beats Malka to the punch.

“You said that last week, Aurien, and my hair caught on fire.” The former noble whines, snatching a large hunk of his untrimmed mane to run his fingers through. “I just got it to feel even again.”

“That wasn’t my fault.” Aurien defends, having the audacity to pout and cross his arms, staff pinned and awkwardly jutting away from his body. “Just because I created the fire doesn’t mean I purposefully burned you.”

“ **Enough.** ” Berserker barks, causing both Erik and Aurien to shut up right away. Malka scoots a bit to Berserker’s side of the fire, and dares to reach out.

“Berserker, is something wrong? You’re acting like something’s not right.” Malka gently points out, and Berserker doesn’t reply, opting to keep his shadowed gaze on the fire, his sword plunged into the ground and hands resting atop it. Erik and Aurien both keep quiet, fearing the worst. Berserker sighs.

" **... Malka, I never understand how you read me so easily.** ” He muses, and Malka offers a sympathetic look. Berserker makes another pause, gaze rising to watch Aurien and Erik.

" **Do you know what it’s like to be...** ” Berserker begins, but he stops mid question. He looks over to Malka, studying him for a moment, then to Erik, and finally, to Audrien. There’s a pause, and he continues. “ **... to be starved for something?** "

Erik waits a beat, then pipes up.

“I know the feeling well, Berserker. Even before I had been shipwrecked I... I had known starvation.” Aurien seems almost surprised by this, while Malka’s taking a moment to file through his memories.

“... Yeah, plenty of times.” Aurien confesses, loosing his formerly elegant posture into a bit of a slump. “Lady Luck frowns on me just as much as anyone, I suppose.”

The eyes turn to Malka, whose has yet to answer. The armorer freezes, a brief glimpse of embarrassment across his face, then he resorts to staring at the ground. Aurien raises a brow, but Erik and Berserker say nothing.

“I’m not sure I... I can say. Not because I don’t want to, but because I’ve always had work, and while times were tough while trying to save and make my armor... I got by.” Malka admits, now suddenly extremely interested in watching the fire burn. No one continues the topic, the air growing suddenly sour as the four heroes seems either wrapped in their thoughts or simply apprehensive. The silence that takes the group is only broken by the crackling fire, paired with the occasional breeze.

" **Erik... You are of nobility, but even in your standing then, you starved...?** " Berserker finally arises with his question, looking up to gaze across the first. Erik nods, smiling sadly - but he elaborates.

"Just because I was a noble didn't mean I didn’t get punished. A few nights with no food to forge my temperment is all.” Erik shrugs off the question, normal smile in a thin line as he avoids looking up at his group. Aurien’s typical expression also forms a tight lipped frown, while Malka’s face contorts to a saddened shock - Berserker remains stoic due to his helmet.

“ **I have been on the streets since I can remember. My starvation was not a direct choice of others, but a result of others.** ” Berserker responds, but Erik’s doesn’t change. Aurien, however, takes to a sympathetic expression. “ **Had I not learned the killing trade, I would not have lived past my seventh birthday.** ”

Malka goes rigid, Aurien just shakes his head, and Erik sadly nods. 

“... I may not be able to change the past, or be able to fix things now, but I swear I’m going to stop this from happening again. In a city where I perform my trade, I will not let another suffer.” Malka’s words cause his companions to look over, the fierce, piercing gaze of unyielding determination focused on no point in particular. Erik’s smile returns. “When this war is over and we can finally be in peace, you are always welcome in my shop.”

Erik can’t help but gets giddy at the thought. “If you’ll have me, I’d like to work with you in that time of peace - I have no home to speak of.”

Malka’s picking up on Erik’s sudden energy, and he’s starting to perk up too. “Of course! I’ll be happy to teach you.”

“You’ll need someone to keep the forge burning, Malka, and to handle fiances. I could do that for you, if you’ll have me.” Aurien comments, his elegant posture returning as a suave smile crosses his face. Erik can’t help a small laugh at the other’s offer, and Malka finds himself smiling again.

“I suppose I could use the help. Not so sure on letting you handle the money, Aurien.” Malka retorts, and Aurien mocks offense.

The opening for Berserker to add into the conversation presents itself, but the armored mercenary doesn’t speak. He keeps a downward gaze, almost embarrassed, and refuses to meet anyone’s eye. Aurien gestures for Erik so follow him as the two stand up, with Aurien sitting far too close to Berserker on the opposide side of Malka, Erik leaning over the sitting mercenary as Malka scoots over to skt with Berserker. The mercenary’s armor seems to shudder at the sudden contact.

“ **... I can offer no other skills than physical labor and protection.** ” Berserker confesses, still doing his best to avoid looki at anyone. Malka, however, reaches out and rests his hands onto of Berserker’s, who has them rested on the blade.

“Berserker, it wouldn’t be the same without you. It’s alright if you don’t want to join us af-“

“ **W-wait, I don’t mean that. I will follow you to the end, Malka... Erik, Aurien... but I possess no other worthwhile skills than my strength.** ” Berserker admits, unsure why he feels so embarrassed all of a sudden. He never acts this way! What’s gotten into him...? The mercenary can’t find it in himself to look up, but Erik’s moved around so he and Aurien can rest their hands ontop of Malka’s.

“That’s all you need, Berserker. I can always use help moving stuff.” Malka smiles, and the mercenary finally looks up to see that Aurein, Erik and Malka are all giving him hopeful looks. He quickly looks away, but sighs.

“ **... As you wish, Malka.** ” Berserker mutters, looking over the scene before him. Friends... yes, Berserker muses, these are his friends, and he decides that maybe the future isn’t as dark as he thought.


	5. Nicolas/Taro: Spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicolas attempts to teach Taro magic.

“Okay, Taro, like this!” Nicolas smiles, allowing the mana that flows around his fingers to manifest into a small ball of green light. Taro frowns sharply, tilting his head to the side as he rests his hands on his blade’s handle.

“Er...? I’m not sure how that works, Nicolas. Just... concentrating?” Taro mutters, his brows furrowing as attempts to comprehend the action. Taro halfheartedly raises his hand, like Nicolas, but nothing happens.

For the past week and a half, Nicolas and Taro has been attempting to teach each other their signature fighting styles. Nicolas proposed the idea, while Taro simply agreed to it as a method of hanging out with Nicolas longer, but the results have been... shaky, at best. Nicolas can’t even hold a sword up much less swing it, and any attempts at magic that Taro has tried have ended in nothing but Nicolas having to clean up a mess.

“Here, I’ll show you again. Focus on the mana around you - the energy you produce.” Nicolas instructs, resorting to moving behind Taro and leaning, holding his hand along side Taro’s. Taro goes bright red, and he’s thankful Nicolas can’t see him right now. “Breathe slowly, and focus on the energy.”

Taro can’t focus at all, because not only is Taro very much aware that Nicolas is practically holding his hand, but also that Nicolas is touching all of his armor. This is not an ok this for Taro, so instead of focusing like Nicolas is trying to get him to do, he just proceeds to blush like a doofus and stare ahead.

It also really doesn’t help that Nicolas is practically whispering in his ear.

“Like th- Taro..?” Nicolas seems to be distracted from whatever he’s doing, as Taro’s straight up shaking like a leaf on a tree. “Taro. are yo- TARO?!”

It’s no use. in a flash, the blushing samurai takes off like the wind, shrieking an apology as he runs away.

Ranzal, who happened to be watching the whole thing, simply shakes his head with a chuckle.

“He’ll never learn.”


	6. Orsem/Rex: Skating Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orsem gets a surprise.

Orsem found himself humming as he makes lazy figure eights on the Halidom’s lawn,having decided to skate for pleasure for a small bit of time. He liked to occasionally skate in patterns - it helps him think, so he can work on better ways to teach people the joys of his skating, among other things. However, something’s been on his mind more than skating these days, and it’s really kinda bothering him. After all, if Orsem can’t keep himself dedicated to his life long love, skating, then how can he teach the world?!

So, Orsem takes to his thoughts, zoning out as his body goes to autopilot. His mind wanders, and his thoughts trail off to one out of all the people who have been so nice to him... 

_He was a mountain man, like Orsem is. Kind of - Orsem is from a mountainous village, but he actually lives in the mountain. Some would call him stupid, but Orsem decides that’s just false: he’s a sweet man who simply wants to help others. Orsem can see it so clearly in his head now, the two of them hand in hand, skating - no, this is more like dancing - with a kid of elegance that would make Aurien jealous. Just the two of them. He’s much warmer than Orsem is, at least, the Sylvan hopes he is, when he’s pulled in close. Maybe he’ll let the man pet his ears...? It would be nice..._

_They’d slow down after being pulled together, a gentle breeze wafting by, and..._

“H-hey! Orsem!” 

The Sylvan stops in his tracks, skating to a halt with ease in front of the new person commanding his attention. So much for that. Orsem attempts to not look disappointed as he opens his eyes, a pink dusting over his cheeks as the Sylvan registers who is before him.

It’s Rex, standing there, a shade of pink of his cheeks too as he rubs the back of his head. “Sorry to bug ya Orsem, but I wanted to pay you back fer helpin’ me out yesterday!”

Orsem smiles, easily feeling comfortable with the other. “Don’t worry about it! It was no big deal.”

“No, really, I want to pay ya back. Are ya sure there isn’t anythin’ I can pay ya back with?” Rex smiles, a bit hopeful as he settles to have his hands behind his back. Orsem, however, gets an idea, and nods.

“I know! I have this skating routine I want to practice, but I need a partner to practice with - will you skate with me?” Orsem offers, reaching out his hand to Rex, whose seems surprised.

“Er... I’m not all that flexible, Orsem.. Ya sure you want me ta help ya?” Rex frowns, a bit concerned, as Orsem simply rests his hands on his hips, beaming with a new sense of pride. The Sylvan ears twitch, and a his smile fails to shrink even the smallest bit.

“Of course! Anyone who is anyone can learn to skate, Rex! I can teach you, too -it’s really easy! You first have swoosh, then you have woosh, and a little bit of a ZING! Then BOOM! You have a skating routine~!” Orsem explains, with a variety of hand gestures to compliment his explanation. Rex smiles shyly, but nods along.

“Alright, if ya say so, Orsem...” Rex finally agrees, and Orsem bounces up and down,making a quick circle as an excuse to pirouette in his excitement. He reaches behind himself, and offers Rex a spare pair of skates.

“Meet me by the lake in ten minutes with these on!” Orsem instructs, quickly leaving trails of ice behind him to go prepare for this wonderful night.

He might be allowed to have two loves after all.


	7. Berserker/Malka: Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malka refuses to let Berserker do this to himself.

At times, Malka was more like a mother hen than he realized. That was mostly the case when it came to armor, but other things as well - like when Erik got a stomach flu and Malka (with Aurien and Berserker’s help) had to nurse him to help because all the other healers were busy, or when Aurien gets attacked at bars for gambling, and Malka’s the one to scold him as tend the wound Aurien himself can’t heal. Even Berserker was occasionally treated in such a fashion, should the need arise. Malka, on top of his research, repairing the entire Halidom’s armor on his own, and his own free time forging, still made time to care for the men of his team who made sure he got home alive every single day, and gave him a family he didn’t know he needed.  
  
All of those memories flashed before his eyes during the fight against Pele’s former king.   
  
The warped creature of darkness had already proven to be a fierce and powerful creature to deal with, especially since its attacks easily dented the armor and knocked the wind out of every man who dare happen to charge it. Erik had already fallen to an unlucky hit from the beast, and Aurien was running low on energy as it is. Not that having a fire based healer in a fire dungeon was a smart idea, but Erik, Malka and Berserker refused to go without him. Malka wasn’t in any better shape, having taken several heavy hits to the chest from falling rocks and heavy clubs, but the beast had yet to be felled. In fact, if Malka had to guess, it only was about almost dead, but even then it wouldn’t really die. The monster’s breathing labored and its attacks slowing down, it was very close to falling over from exhaustion alone.  
  
Malka struggles to his feet,spear in hand as he attempts to stand up. as he does so, the armorsmith dares to look up - only to find he’s staring straight at the one eyed beast. The monster seems to stop, and time slows further when the creature raises it’s club. Malka struggles to move, his body’s frozen as he attempts to stand. No, Malka will not let himself go down here.   
  
Not today. His armor will protect him.  
  
” **LOOK OUT!** ”  
  
A familiar screeching voice fills his ears as Malka finally moves to stand, the club club of the beast now starting to swing down on him. Malka feels all the air rush out of his lungs as something impacts his left, shoving the armorer out of the way of the mace. Malka barely has time to turn and look before he bounces across the ground, sliding to a hault as a sickening crunch rings out of the thing that the beast’s club hit. The monster roars, then turns towards Aurien - and Malka gasps.  
  
“BERSERKER!”  
  
Aurien glances up at the monster, and exhales a breath. Make time for them. He can do that. The gambler takes off, pausing a few feet away to whistle for the beast’s attention. The former king roars, and tromps after. Malka rushes to Berserker’s side, flipping him over off his back to see his chest. Malka winces - the chest plate it completely shattered and the under armor beneath isn’t fairing any better. The mercenary’s all kinds of worn and beaten, dented and defeated, and he sighs.  
  
“ **M-Malka... You’re alright.** ” Berserker’s voice floods with relief. “ **I’ve never felt this alive...”  
**  
“There’s no time, Berserker -you’re bleeding out. When this is over, you and I need to talk. I have to go get Aurien to heal you - do NOT die on me, Berserker.” Malka warns, his brows furrowed as her rattles off everything Berserker needs to be aware of.  
  
“ **... So be it.** ” Berserker mutters as Malka trudges off, sighing once again as darkness begins to flood his vision. “ **... Cute...** ”

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until after the beast had been defeated and the battle had been won that Malka spoke to Berserker again. They shared a room, and in order for the mercenary to recover, Malka had requested to be in charge of him. He had also wanted to take care of Malka, but Aurien simply commented that Erik was his responsibility. Malka didn’t ask, or want to know, and simply worked on helping Berserker recover.  
  
The mercenary had been asleep for two days before he finally stirred, groaning in pain. His chest flared in pain, his lungs ached, his eyes hurt to keep open - it wasn’t until now that he realized his helmet had been cast aside. He doesn’t say anything, but Malka quickly shuffles over, having stood up from his chair in the corner.  
  
“You’re finally awake, aren’t you?” Malka gives a tired smile, and Berserker makes a weak noise indicating a yes.  
  
“What were you thinking? Your armor’s practically shatter glass, and I still haven’t fixed it all.” Malka complains, then sighs, running a hand though his hair. Berserker just watches, turning his head to face Malka.   
  
The armor smith looks tired. More than normal - he’s absolutely running on his last fumes, as his eye bags have never looked this dark. Berserker’s chest feels warm again, not quite the same rush he gets from fighting fiends but... deeper. It twists into his core and makes Berserker feel... something he’s never felt, really. Something along the lines that he won’t get hurt, he can rest.  
  
Safe? It might be feeling safe.  
  
Berserker sighs again, and winces when he attempts to move his arm. Malka notices instantly, and gently pushes the other’s limb back into place.  
  
“No no, Don’t move too much. You took far too much damage.” Malka mutters, sighing deeply. He stands back up, and turns to leave. “If you need water or food,I’ll take care of you. Just let me know.”  
  
“M... Malka.”  
  
The armorer stops in his tracks.   
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Talk to me.” Berserker manages weakly, making an effort to shoot himself upright. Malka sighs, grabs his chair from the corner of the room and drags it over to Berserker’s bedside. “Said we... had to talk, before I passed out.”  
  
Malka sighs through his nose (and notes he’s been going a lot of sighing today). “You have got to take better care of your armor, Berserker. You have such a beautiful suit, yet you rarely bring it in! Even Ranzal at least bothers to bring his in, no matter how disgraceful he makes it...”  
  
Berserker doesn’t respond, so Malka continues.  
  
“I need to work on your armor, Berserker. I have to -”   
“No... no need. After today, don’t worry about it.”  
“Don’t worry about it? DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT?!”  
“Malka-”  
“No, Berserker, I HAVE to worry about it. I can’t let you walk out into this war in a suit of armor I haven’t repaired to perfection. I can’t let you throw your life away like that! I have to - no, I NEED to - make sure that armor will save your life. I’m not going to loose you too, Berserker. I can’t loose you too.”  
  
Malka’s eyes started watering at some point, but he doesn’t seem to notice, or maybe he just hasn’t the time to care.   
  
“I have to make sure everyone is safe, Berserker. I don’t care what it does to me. Every single one of us if coming home alive thanks to this armor, or I’m never going to live with it. I don’t care how many nights I spend fixing armor. I’m going to save your life, you’re going to come home, and you’re going to have a future that others never will. I will bring you home safely every time. Please... I’m begging you, Berserker. Bring your armor to me, I will away keep my forge burning for you.”  
  
Malka’s shaking at this point, letting the tears spill out of his eyes as he finally lets himself come to terms with what could have happened.  
  
“I’m not loosing you too, Berserker. I won’t let that happen.”  
  
Berserker can’t describe what’s going on in his chest, or his head. Maybe it’s from the painkillers, possibly from the medication, or something else, but everything feels like it’s swimming in warmth. Time’s going slowly and he shifts to reach his hand out, resting it on Malka’s knee. The armorer looks up.  
  
“Rest, Malka. You... deserve it.” Berserker pats the other side of his bed with his hand, then shifts over to make room.  
  
The armorer sighs. Maybe it was a  good thing he shed his armor earlier... After a moment of hesitation, Malka crawls into bed with Berserker,not even arguing when Berserker shifts to lets Malka curl up with him.  
  
Today, Berserker has a resolve. He will come home after this war. The thrill of battle can only spur him so much, but... if has Malka waiting for him to come home, then he might have reason to carry on after all.


	8. Aurien/Erik: Float Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurien and Erik go on a small trip.

It was far too foggy for them to be out tonight, but maybe that’s what Aurien wanted - he did love to take risks, after all. Erik wasn’t as much as a risk taker, not as much as Aurien, but he could see the appeal in taking a small trip out to the lake. They clearly had two different ideas of what was to be going on in this alone time in the lake, since Erik had intended to fish, and what Aurien had in mind was… not that. However, per Erik’s request, he did bring a picnic basket of food for lunch, in case they spent more time out there than they thought.

The boat itself was sturdy as Aurien stepped inside, pleased to find that the inside was only cold. not wet. It had been a foggy morning, which left the majority of the lake obscured, but that wasn’t about to stop either of the. Erik grunts as he pushes the boat off the shore and into the water, taking a few steps forwards before hopping into the small watercraft. Aurien offers Erik the paddles, and the pair are off.   


“I’m all for ominous, but this fog seems a bit much.” Aurien mutters, and Erik, the ever optimistic, hasn’t let a smile leave his face the whole time.  


“Perhaps, love, but so long as we keep by the shore, I don’t think we’ll be too badly off.” Erik reassures, settling the fishing rod behind him as Aurien leans back, smile on his lips. Erik mans the boat, then settles for floating in the water. The only noise being the occasional bird cry and the slosh of water moving, the fog blankets the scenery in grey, making it feel more of a horrific mood than anything else. Neither seem to mind as Aurien allows a flame to play along his fingertips, made of magic and by no means dangerous.

“You do know why I pulled you out here this morning, right?” Aurien smile shifts to a smirk, and Erik just chuckles.  


“I’d be a fool if I hadn’t caught onto your stamina, Aurien, but isn’t out on a lake in a canoe… risky?” Erik questions, grabbing the fishing pole and casually casting it out of the left side of the boat.  


“I’m all for risks, Erik, but this is a bit much, even for me.” Aurien chuckles, crossing his legs with a smile that Erik’s come to be used to.  


“So you say, Aurien, but I do feel I know you well enough to try something…” Erik retorts, earning a snerk from Aurien, and the two fall into comfortable silence. Erik keeps a eye on the fishing rod, and much to both Aurien and Erik’s unknowing, the tiny boat sails away from the coast, leaving the pair in the middle of a misted lake. Not that they seem to mind all that much.  


It’s no less than ten minutes later, something tugs on Erik’s line. He stops his relaxed pose to notice, and makes the mistake of leaning out of the boat to look over at what might be tugging his line. He finds himself on his knees, peering into the water with his hand on the fishing pole, when something takes off with the bait, causing the unbalanced Erik to fall out of the boat, all while Aurien barely has time to react. In a flash, the water stills, and Aurien’s alone in the boat, eyes wide that Erik’s simply fallen in.

The Gambler flips back to his senses as he grabs the oars, pushing one deeper into the water in hopes Erik might be able to grab it. A thought registers in Aurien’s mind as soon as deep seated panic does - _Erik can’t swim._

Bracing himself, Aurien takes a gasp of air and dives in the lake without a second more’s hesitation,willing himself to open his eyes as soon as he’s underwater. Panic continues to settle in as Aurien finds no sight of Erik, until he notices a figure struggling a bit deeper into the lake. Aurien quickly swims downwards, grimacing at how cold the water is and wishing that magic fire worked under water, holding his breath as he reaches for a hand to grab near the struggling force.

Aurien almost sighs in relief when the person does take his hand, and pulling the figure into cleaner water reveals that it is indeed Erik, whose uncoordinated struggling has now reduced thanks to Aurien’s direction. Erik looked so close to passing out, if Aurien tried to guess, which prompted him to swim as fast as he could manage to the surface.

The gambler breaks the water’s surface and finally inhales air, then pushes Erik to the surface to help him back into the boat.With a bit more effort, Aurien manage to push Erik up and out of the water, while Aurien himself struggles back in. Aurien freezes again, when Erik isn’t better instantly, until he starts coughing, then sits up and begins coughing louder.

“You’re alright.” Aurien states, a smile on his face as he looks up at Erik in a very tired fashion.   


“That I am.” Erik smiles back, then grabs the oars. With that episode over, Aurien and Erik have decided... maybe water wasn’t their scene.   



	9. Euden & Zethia: Anyone But Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Other chooses differently.

She had teleported behind, but the presences wasn’t welcoming. The evil mana oozed out of Zethia like a slime that failed to stay in its jar, wobbly and constricting as it burned these eyes and assaulted nose with a smell unlike sulfur. Euden dare not look behind him, as he attempts to reign in his fear, and this was not a battle he was going to win. No matter what happened… He had to protect his friends, and Zethia.

“TAKE ME!” The voice is sudden from his mouth, as he watches the shadowyrm shudder, still attempting to save itself from its wounds. Cleo was hard at work helping, but she too couldn’t help just gasp in shock at Euden’s sudden boldness. “I have the dragon’s powers, I am the one who will stop you - shut off your enemy and take me instead!”

This was met with a chorus of voices, all of them crying - he recognized Elisanne’s cry, Cleo’s shocked gasp, Ranzal’s voice, even Mym’s own furious (perhaps even anguished?) cry - no, these voices BEGGED for this not to be the fate that befalls them.

The Other, using his sister’s twisted voice, chuckles. “Why, prince, why do I want you? To snuff out my enemy…?”

The Other cackles, and Euden holds firm. “Take me instead. Don’t hurt her anymore.”

The Other simply returns to a smile. “Then so be it.”

A rush of darkness fills Euden’s body as the Other practically slams into Euden, forcing away from Zethia as leaving her to return to normal. Euden growls, clearly fighting the possession, as the boy’s sister comes to.

“Wh-what happened…? Euden?!” Without hesitation, Zethia hops to her feet, gasping in surprise at what has befallen her. Euden turns to face his sister, with a kind of energy she had just experienced - but without the magic to support it.

" **Long live the king.** ”


	10. Elisanne/Karl: Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's just that dense.

“HIYAH!”

“HAH! YOU CAN’T BEAT THIS!”

Elisanne grins as Karl swings his sword down on her, using her training lance to block the attack swiftly before pushing him back. Karl wobbles, trying to regain his balance, and Elisanne wipes sweat from her brow. 

“Nicely done.” Karl smiles, practically beaming as he sheathes his practice sword. Elisanne smiles to herself, nodding briefly. 

“You did well.” She nods, but subtly keeps from making eye contact. Karl takes notice of this right away, and his smile twists to a frown of concern. 

“Something bothering you, Elisanne? You keep avoiding me.” It’s one of the few times Karl isn’t moving extremely fast and shouting, which causes Elisanne to flush a shade bright since he’s now rather close. “I might be able to give a fiend justice if it’s required-”

“No. no, I’m fine, just a bit… warm from all the training. Yeah! Don’t worry about it.” Elisanne attempts to deflect, waving her hands as Karl backs up.

“If that’s the case… then I have work to do - FOR JUSTICE!” Karl hollars, turning heel and darting off with a kind of speed that leaves Elisanne a bit surprised. She sighs, then looks at the ground in dismay.

“He’s too dense to see it, huh…?


	11. Ranzal/Rex: Admittance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranzal doesn't like to admit when he's weak.

Ranzal isn’t going to admit this to Rex.

He’s made of stronger stuff than this! It’s not like when the really nice mountain man he totally didn’t let himself get attached to just up and disappeared like that - okay, it might still be bugging him. Just a bit. It’s not like he’s had some kind of huge loss he doesn’t want to talk about that makes him afraid of loosing people he’s fond of, or anything. Gah, this is really going to bother him. Alright, fine.

Ranzal sighs, perhaps a bit louder than normal, and Rex looks up from his plate. Not only has Ranzal avoided his food, but there’s very clearly something on his mind. Luck for the both of them, Rex and Ranzal had happened to get a table away from the bustling bar’s noise.

“Hun? Somethin’ eatin’ ya?” Rex questions, setting his own food down and wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Ranzal flinches, then shakes his head.

“Sorry, Rex, I just…” Ranzal can’t make eye contact. He feels like such a fool, asking this, hell, even bringing it up! But… Well, too late now. “I know you meant well leavin’ a note and all, but… please come and tell me if you have to leave again.”

Whatever ill feelings Ranzal seemed to be feeling were noticed by Rex, who simply nods at the request. “ C’ourse, hun. I promise.”

Ranzal smiles, but it’s a bit half hearted. There’s a pause. “I… I kinda had a freak out when I thought you left.” 

Rex perks up at this, a bit surprised, until the brightest smile crosses his face and he laughs. 

“Aw, really? No need ta shed tears over me, Ranzal - I’ll always come back ta you.” Rex laughs, but in the kindest way, and Ranzal’s face goes pink from embarrassment.

“Love you too, goofball.”


	12. Euden/Jurota/Vice: Disagreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vice and Jurota have to settle things.

Euden sighs as he looks at the table where the two ninjas are sitting. Jurota is at one end, arms crossed as he stairs at a corner (or perhaps, nothing in particular) while Vice has his arms crossed and is slouching in his chair, eyes focused on Jurota out of sheer spite. 

This had been going on for WEEKS. Jurota and Vice had been fighting each other more than the monsters, which had resulted in a lot more loosing to fiends and a lot less progress - but no one knew what to do to get them to focus. They kept sabotaging each other, leaving traps, arguing, even maliciously trying to hurt each other. No one had any idea why or how this problem arose, which lead to now, where the prince had to trap both of them in the same room.

“C’mon guys, really? You’ve got to make up. We need you two to work together or we can’t get anywhere.” Euden reasons, but his words fall on deaf ears as Vice mutters something.

“What I believe needs to happen is that the assassin needs to learn that he is stepping out of place.”Jurota snaps, finally looking at Vice, who is now fuming.

“What do you mean, “Stepping out of place”?!” Vice growls, and Euden sighs a bit louder.

“What’s got you two fighting anyway? Why can’t we all get along?”

Both Vice and Jurota go quiet, looking away with blush on thie rcheeks. Euden’s brows furrow as he processes, until the prince gets hit with a realization, and reacts by letting his head hit the table.

“Really…? I’m the problem here…?


	13. Nicolas/Taro: Burn Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taro takes a hit.

Taro couldn’t move fast enough. 

Nicolas had been fighting a goblin, which had been giving him trouble, when a slime has creeped up behind him. Of course, a slime on its own isn’t dangerous, Seeing as they’re simple creatures who just give you status, but that in itself wasn’t the problem. Behind the slime was an eye monster that shot beams of fire, which is what Taro was a bit more concerned with.

“NICOLAS!” Taro finds himself shouting, shoving the mage out of the way of all three foes, allowing Taro to dispatch the goblin, only for a pillar of fire to erupt at his feet, scorching the armored boy in a raging Inferno. On top of that, the slime rams Taro to the ground, an insult to injury, as Nicolas quickly fells the eye creature before angrily smacking the slime into submission. The slime falls over, then disappears into dust as Nicolas rushes over to Taro

“Taro? Taro, are you alright?” Nicolas shakes his arm, and Taro groans as he rolls onto his back.

“A… Are we done yet?” Taro whines, favoring to stare at the roof of the cavern than to accept that the quest was far from over.

“No. We have a boss after this.” Nicolas frowns, assisting the toasty samurai to his feet.

“… I guess we’re going.” Taro grumbles, wincing at the searing of the metal of his armor. Nicolas sighs, attempting to help cool the plates with his wind magic as they progress deeper into the caves.

“Next time, I’m not budging until we take a healer!”


	14. Raemond & Pele: Fonder Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of folks reflect on those they knew.

“Pardon me, Sir Raemond.” A soft voice asks, and Raemond finds himself stopping in his tracks. He turns, and finds himself face to face with a dragon - not an uncommon sight in this day and age. She’s from the forgotten kingdom, and her name is Pele. She was a dragon for a kingdom long, long gone…

Perhaps they had something to talk about, then.

“Yes, Lady Pele?” Raemond inquires, feeling as if it’s rude to not give a dragon a title. She seems taken a back by this, but her pause doesn’t last. 

“You do not need to be so formal. I simply… wished to ask something of you.” She can’t meet his eyes, but Raemond smiles none the less.

“Then by no means be formal back. What can I do for you?” Raemond offers, resting his hand on the sword he carries. It’s an old habit by now, but having his sword in hand brings comfort.

“I have heard your king has fallen ill to fate beyond your ability to assist. I simply wished to know how you coped with it.” Pele asks, and Raemond doesn’t speak for a while. Pele purses her lips, afraid she’s offended the knight, but he speaks before she can voice her worries.

“Aye, that is true. My King has fallen. Time has passed and he has died, but he never let the darkness win, in the end.” Raemond decides, then nods. “You simply do what you can - mourn, then look to the future they leave you with to share with others.”

Pele frowns a little, and continues to be avoidant. It’s not until after she sighs that she meet Raemond’s eyes. “If you will have me, I would like to learn this from you.”

Raemond smiles.

“But of course.”


	15. Euden/Thaniel: Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Euden realizes what has happened.

“S-sir?” Thaniel can’t help but curse his voice, sounding far too nervous than he would have liked. It had been a rather terrible battle, one in the likes that had caused far too much suffering to everyone involved. Euden doesn’t move for a moment, until he turns, sharply, and grabs Thaniel’s shirt tightly.

“She’s gone, Thaniel.” Euden mutters, his voice so quiet that he almost misses the words. Thaniel’s face forms a frown, then cautious arms slink around Euden’s waist, pulling him into a hug. “I couldn’t protect her.”

Thaniel closes his eyes, letting the only noise be between them a soft hum - a song Thaniel learned from the navy - as he hands gently rub Euden’s back.

This isn’t the end, not for them, not for the kingdom. They can still save this place.


	16. Edward/Thaniel: Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thaniel has a secret, and Edward is prepared for Halloween.

Halloween was simply one of those times where things were just perfect. Thaniel could get away with his true nature, after all, and performing the headless horseman rituals all October was the best way to curb the need to perform them again (until next Halloween, of course). That didn’t make Thaniel okay with what he was - he hated the violence and needless murderer his haunted form called for, but so long as his head remained firmly on his shoulders, he’ll be fine.

However, upon reaching the castle and serving Euden, Thaniel found it even harder to keep up his Dullahan traditions, especially since he’s been the subject of Edward’s fascination. Thaniel calls it fascination, but others whisper that it might as well be love. Thaniel didn’t deserve love, really.

However, Thaniel needed a costume, and fast. He and Edward were to go to the party tonight, and Thaniel wasn’t about to get away as a sailor - not by Edward’s standards. They were friends, right? He could tell Edward about this, right? Right?

Sighing deeply, Thaniel turns towards the door, then is shocked when he opens it to find Edward dressed as a vampire, down to the fake fangs and beautiful fabrics. It was enough to make Thaniel go bright red, and cause him to stop to cover his face. “E-Edward! I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“Of course, we have to be on schedule, Thaniel.” Edward smiles, but gasps when Thaniel pulls him into the room, slamming the door closed.

“Edward. You’re my friend, right?” Thaniel questions, voice wavering heavily as he tries to keep his cool and not lie his way out of this situation too.

“Of course, Thaniel. You’re… rather dear to me. Is something the matter?” Edward probes and Thaniel winces, placing his hands on the side of his head.

“Then promise you won’t freak out.” Thaniel gives Edward no warning, then begins to pull on his head Edward frowns, a look of confusion crossing his face before turning to terror as Thaniel frees his head from his neck, then returns to standing as he cradles his head in his arms.

“Edward…” Thaniel begins, looking away, but Edward seems to have gotten over his shock rather quickly.

“A Dullahan…? How long…?” Edward begins to question, but finds himself staring more at Thaniel’s head not being where it ought to be. 

“Since I joined the navy.” Thaniel responds, then plunks his head back on his neck, and heaves a sigh. “… I shouldn’t have done that, but I didn’t want to hide it from you, but-”

Edward’s mind is still reeling, but his butler’s intuition is much better at autopilot than Edward gives himself credit for. “I’m shocked, yes, but… I don’t think you’ve lost me, if that’s what you think. Dullahan or not, I… care about you, Thaniel.”

Now it was Thaniel’s turn to go red, and can’t make eye contact.

“If you wish, I think just going as yourself without a head will suffice.” Edward offers his arm, and Thaniel accepts it, still blushing.

" _I’ll…. I’ll tell him some day._ " Thaniel thinks to himself. " _This is more than enough._ ”


	17. Cleo/Rodrigo, Ranzal/Rex: Afterparty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes happen.

“Rodrigo, you have to hold still - I need to fix your costume.” Cleo mutters, noting that her Halloween companion’s costume is all out of sorts. Cleo had put herself in charge of baking, and Rodrigo put himself in charge of helping her and keeping guard so no sweet snatchers would happen by. The pair working together resulted in the pair deciding on Halloween costumes together. Cleo was a witch, and Rodrigo was dressed as vampire (with Cleo’s help), despite his repeated requests to keep his helmet on. However, much to Cleo’s annoyance, Rodrigo didn’t mind his costume all that well.

Cleo pauses her baking to turn to Rodrigo, adjusting his collar and fixing his tie, all while Rodrigo goes bright red from Cleo’s touches. He raises his hands, mostly in surrender, until Cleo makes a proud smile with a nod. “There. Don’t get anything on it.”

“Of course.” Rodrigo mutters, turning back to watching the house from sweets stealers. Tonight, tonight he might impress her, even without a gift of his normal caliber.

The afterparty was Ranzal’s idea.

Ranzal decided to continue the party in the woods, and out of duty, Cleo and Rodrigo had followed along to make sure Ranzal made no trouble. Not because they both had a lot of fun and didn’t want the night to end or anything. No, Rodrigo didn’t have a fun time dancing with Cleo, spending the night in merriment with emotions budding so close to the surface…

Not that Rodrigo would ever really admit he was in love to Cleo to her face, not yet, not until he had the perfect present. So instead, he joins Cleo in “keeping up” with Ranzal, who has Rex in tow as they laugh about something else. Truly, Rodrigo couldn’t ask for more. 

To Cleo’s surprise, a branch snags her dress as they follow, causing her to squeak and trip into Rodrigo, who falls forwards with her. Rodrigo slams into the ground, smearing dirt across his shirt, while Cleo’s outfit suffers a massive rip in her dress. Ranzal and Rex turn quickly to stumble over, making sure the others were alright. Rodrigo groans in pain, then looks over at Cleo, who is struggling to her feet. Rex helps her up, and Rodrigo forces himself up.

“Oh no…” Cleo whines, and Rodrigo frowns. 

“Are you alright, Cleo? You took quite a spill-”

“Rodrigo! You’re all muddy!” Cleo frowns, turning flush from embarrassment. “I’m sorry, I got caught on a branch…”

“Cleo, please don’t worry about it. It’s not a big deal.” Rodrigo attempts to reassure, but Ranzal pipes up, and Rodrigo really wishes he hadn’t.

“Aw, Cleo! Ya just wanted to see him shirtless.”

Rodrigo goes bright red at the implication, practically freezing as Cleo turns a bit pink herself.

The shock was so much Ranzal and Rex got away before they could be punished.


	18. Cibella/Karl: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cibella always remembers.

Cibella can’t do this anymore.

She finds herself bolting up, awake again after another nightmare. Another reel of scenes, another night of haunting her for something that already fuels her life. It’s starting to become more annoying than fear inducing, yet she wakes up shivering and teary eyed all the same. She sighs, wiping her eyes, and attempts to calm herself.

To Cibella’s surprise, Karl is awake. Upon Cibella bolting up, Karl stirs, turning from his peaceful rest to wearily blink his eyes open. She sighs, this time out of exasperation, then waits for Karl to lean and check on her.

“Bella? What’s wrong…?” He asks, half asleep, sitting up and reaching out to touch her shoulder.

“It’s just a nightmare, Karl.” Cibella snips, and Karl removes his hand, attempting to accommodate. Cibella shakes her head. “Not a big deal, they happen.”

“So? Do you need anything?” Karl frowns, though out of concern, and she shakes her head a second time.

“No. Go back to bed, Ka.” Cibella looks away, but doesn’t move her head. Karl resorts to wrapping his arms around her midsection and pressing his face into her side.

“Beellllaaaaaa… C’mon, at least snuggle with meeeeee…’ Karl whines, and Cibella finds her self without argument. She shifts, laying back down, and letting Karl press his face into the crook of her neck instead.

“No matter what haunts you, I’ll protect you, Cibella. Okay” He mutter,s smiling as he repeats his promise.

Cibella can’t help the smile on her face, no matter how brief.


	19. Berserker & Ranzal: No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bars are traps for those without money.

“Buuuut Zeeerrrrrkkiiiie!” Ranzal whines, as the pint he had been nursing was pulled away from him. “The bar’s open fer two more hours…!”

“ **No, it isn’t Ranzal.** ” Berserker growls, slapping the hand of his fellow mercenary as he attempts to grab for the glass again. “ **You and I are heading to the inn. NOW.** ”

Berserker’s voice rumbling is enough to scare off the floozies and freeloaders Ranzal had been chatting up at the time, thus prompting Ranzal to pout at him again. The armor clad mercenary simply squints at his partner, grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him out of the booth. The people that had been mooching off Ranzal scatter away from Berserker as he drags Ranzal out of the bar. The bartender flashes Berserker as smile, briefly, then returns to washing glasses as Berserker hoists Ranzal over his shoulder, his claymore in his other hand.

“ **We have contracts to fill and fiends to slaughter. You have a hangover to sleep off.** ” Berserker snarls, disregarding any complaints from his coworker as he trudges out of the bar with Ranzal over his shoulder, akin to a sack of potatoes. Ranzal continues to complain, but Berserker hears none of it as the two leave for the night. A red clad man leans over the counter to the bar tender.

“Is that normal?” he asks, and the bar tender laughs.

“Pretty much.”


	20. Edward/Thaniel: Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even Edward is immune.

Edward hasn’t come back yet.

Thaniel knows Edward’s the punctual type, and that something like this wouldn’t slip the butler’s mind, yet he finds himself bored as he waits next to the door of the castle, picnic basket in hand. The typical hustle bustle of characters roaming the castle was not unknown to Thaniel, and the noise didn’t simmer down as the time trudged on. Thaniel finds himself counting the stones in the wall in front of him.

Edward was never late.

Edward is currently very late.

Thaniel says “Very late”, but it’s more like… ten minutes. Still, it’s unusual for Edward. However… does Thaniel leave their meeting spot to look for him? Does he stay? It was difficult to decide…

Thaniel ends up taking the basket with him, off to find where his boyfriend might have disappeared to. After badgering Euden and Cleo, Thaniel found Edward - to his dismay, sick as a dog and laying in bed. Thaniel sighs, but smile as the upset Edward, who was more than likely forced to rest by Euden after an episode of being ill.

“How are you feeling, Edward?” Thaniel smiles sympathetically.

“Being sick is the worst schedule runier. I’m sorry, Thaniel.” Edward mumbles, sinking farther into bed as Thaniel sits on the edge. “I know I should have told you…”

Thaniel shakes his head, and begins pulling out the picnic stuff. “It’s alright, Edward, we’ll just have our date inside.”

Edward goes red, but not because he’s sniffling, either.


	21. Lowen & Ranzal: Out of Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running is good for you, they say.

“H-hey kid, wait up!”

It had been shortly after a tough fight that Ranzal finds himself running after Louise’s little brother Lowen. He had determination and spirit, for sure, and his will to protect his sister was strong. A good kid, if you asked Ranzal, but that’s probably why he took such a shine to the boy. Still, he was gentle, but right now he was just fast.

“You’re it Ranzal! Betcha can’t catch me!” Lowen calls, scaling the hill much faster than the mercenary as he runs for the tree atop the hill. A gentle breeze floats by, signalling the dragon who guarded the village was watching, and Ranzal’s pace slowed to one of trying to catch his breath as he fruitlessly attempts to climb after Lowen. He might be it for a while, unless he’s clever…

“Augh!” Ranzal cries out in pain, falling over at the base of the hill into the grass. Lowen gasps, running back down the hill just as quickly as he scaled it, staff in hand. 

“Ranzal? Ranzal, are you alright?” Lowen questions, looking over the mercenary until he feels his leg tapped.

“Tag, you’re it.” Ranzal laughs, and Lowen’s panic shifts to an expression of sheer pouting.

“Hey! that’s cheating! No faking injuries to tag people!” Lowen declares, but Ranzal laughs, not moving from the ground.

“Nah, I think it’s totally a rule.”


	22. Lowen & Zace: Bigger Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiding from Crazy Sisters is a past time.

Zace wasn’t one to say much, unless the topic was about bones. Even now, as he watches Lowen attempt to avoid his sister, no words feel like coming out, so he simply doesn’t speak. Instead, his spear is jutted out in front of the boy, who gasps as he stares up at Zace with a concerned expression. Zace says nothing, instead pointing to his room, indicating that Loewn ought to go inside.

Lowen doesn’t think twice, and dives in, while Zace quickly turns tail and shuts the door behind them. Within seconds, Louise’s voice can be heard calling for Lowen and and Zace nods as she passes by.

To Zace’s surprise, Lowen was instantly in awe of the collection of bones, marveling at the fantastic animals they belonged to. Zace smiles.

Yes, he wants to keep this one.


	23. Reader/Sinoa: Experimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaboom indeed.

Everything was quiet, which means that something was definitely wrong. Sinoa was never this quiet, especially if she was working on anything, since a kaboom was bound to follow moments later. That’s why you were running, anyway - not because you /liked/ Sinoa, or something, but because it was for everyone’s benefit that you stop the woman from her usual destruction.

… Okay, that might have been a lie. 

Sinoa was unfairly adorable and you instantly forgive her for cuteness alone, much to the despair of everyone else. You couldn’t help it! She was pretty much… your favorite person. Or something.

KABOOM!

There it was.

You finish running to the ruins of Sinoa’s lab, quickly scanning the rubble with concern in an attempt to make sure she’s okay. Panic and worry race through your mind in a flash of what ifs, your pawing even more desperate as you continue to look for her. She’s got to be okay, right? Right?

“Uh… [Name]? What are you doing…?” A voice behind you asks, and you flip around to find Sinoa behind you - a bit burnt, but unharmed.

Without thinking, you pull her into a hug, muttering about being afraid you’d loose her. Sinoa pauses at the sudden affection, but smiles wide.

“Thank you for always worrying about me.”


	24. Luca/Reader: Scritches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His ears are sensitive, you know.

“[Naaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeee]…” Luca whines, flopping into your lap. You happened to be in bed, reading a book, when Luca had swung the door open and curled up in your lap, whining about something or other as he wraps his arms around your midsection. You smile, and he gazes back up at you with the saddest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

“Did you get caught by Sarisse?” You ask, and Luca drops his head in defeat. You chuckle, and Luca whines again,shift to be more comfortable. 

“…Maybe.” Luca mutters. You reach a hand down to the top of his head, after a small pause, to pat it in a form of sympathy. However, your fingers brush past Luca’s ears, and you get an idea. Much like one would pet a cat, you start scritching behind your boyfriend’s bunny ears, and ignore your book in order to watch his face.

At first, Luca seems surprised by the attention, perking up considerably as you continue to itch behind them. After the inital shock, Luca practically melts under your attempt, his ears flattening out and his face buried in you stomach. You can’t resists a snicker as you continue to scratch behind Luca’s ears. You move your hand slightly, and a nose suddenly starts - gazing down the bed, you notice Luca’s kicking his leg like a dog.

The smile on your face grows, and you file this information away for when Luca isn’t feeling good.


	25. Reader/Waike: First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're not that observant, are you?

You had been searching for the castle of King Euden for weeks. It was your sworn duty after all - you had been fleeing the lost kingdom since your village had been destroyed. Carrying only a blade and your wits, you set out to find a new life with the king to make for a new life, in honor of you fallen village.

What you didn’t expect, as you walked into the nearest village, was a pair of eyes on you. You kept moving, but felt uneasy as it felt like there were still someone there…

Suddenly, though maybe not so as you were more focused on checking around you in the semi busy street than you were walking ahead, you find yourself fact to face with a sylvan… thief?

Thief. 

You quickly check your pockets, just to make sure everything is still in there, and the man has the gall to laugh at you. You start pouting.

“Now now, don’t give me that look. C’mon, you’re looking for the Halidom, aren’t you?” The man asks, and you’re about to tell him off when your eyes widen. You settle with crossing your arms.

“I’ll show you where it is. C’mon, follow me -I’m Waike, by the way.” Waike, as this thief calls himself, lazily gestures for you to follow as he turns to walk away. You hesitate, but decide to go with him.

It’s not the last time Waike will be leading you into something fun, after all.


	26. Luca/Reader: Prankster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleo's not fun when she's mad.

“Quick, follow me!” 

Luca dashes down the hallway, holding your hand tightly as the two of you giggle while fleeing the scene of your most recent crime. Messing with Cleo is never a good idea, and initially it was something you were against, but… the look on Cleo’s face when she opened the jar of sugar to find a worm in it was too good - and now there will be hell to pay. For now, however, you two have booked it away to safety, and Luca’s been leading you around the castle in hopes to get away from the enraged house maker.

Luca comes to a haul, then slams open a closet door before pulling you inside, quickly shutting it before anyone would notice. Both of you were out of breath from running away so fast (and laughing), but even in the dim closet you noticed how Luca was a shade of red as he panted. 

It’s no secret you’ve had a crush on the Sylvan for a while. However, Luca is thick headed, which means your previous attempts to make him understand this concept have ended in failure. Even Luca’s sister had problems spelling this out for him, and you figured your affections were just forever yo be ignored.

Luca smiles at you, and mumbles something you don’t quite catch due to the sound of your heart beating in your ears. You stare up at Luca again, then decide it’s now or never.

With hope in your chest, you grab Luca by the shirt and pull him down into a kiss - it was much rougher than intended, but Luca freezes at the sudden affection and goes wide eyed. You pull away a little fast, your face going bright red as Luca.exe begins working again.

“You… You - I - We -” Luca begins to stutter, furrowing his brows as he’s now lost in thought trying to figure out that yes, you kissing him actually happened. You smile, and Luca’s ears being to twitch.

“Th-that’s one way to say I love you, huh…” Luca mutters, and you can’t help but pull him into a hug as he flushes again. 

Maybe if Cleo doesn’t find you guys, you can have Luca to yourself a little longer…


	27. Reader/Waike: Prideful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch yourself.

Waike never considered himself the cocky type. Maybe a little bit, but not enough to get himself in trouble. At least, that’s what he’d want to think, but perhaps he’s gotten in a bit over his head this time. The thief had decided to take [Name] with him to go hunting for a spell, just for fun, when a group of fiends had found them amidst their fun.

To his surprise, [Name] had been much better at fighting than he had. Not that Waike was a bad fighter, mind you! but she’s most likely out doing him in this regard, and that will not do. To make up for this, Waike leaps over a slime, plunging his arrows into a goblin before landing, swiftly turn to [Name] with a smile on his face.

“Did you see that once, [Name]? I could do this all -” Waike is cut off when a Gobmaster roars, firing off a powerful bout of wind magic at the Sylvan. Much to his dismay, Waike finds himself stuck in place, unable to find it in him to move. This is bad, really, really bad - it turns out he’s stepped IN the slime he leaped over and was now stuck. He winces, bracing himself for the worst…

Until [Name] leaps in front of him, shielding herself from the magic with her sword before cutting the tornado of wind magic in half. Waike flushes in embarrassment at his own stupidness, but also because Oh no, that was really cool.

[Name] runs after the fiend, easily cutting the creature down, while Waike realizes he ought to be giving her back up. However, despite his perfect aim, the thought of [Name] is still of so firm in his head, and his face grows more and more heated as he realizes that maybe he ought to do this kind of thins more often with her.

A good girl like her deserves a noble thief, right?


	28. Cleo & Mym: Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mym ain't sneaky.

Mym has learned only one thing during this Dragonyule, other than a lot about the beliefs of her beloved Euden - that Cleo is absolutely the worst at hiding anything. Even outside of Dragonyule, any time Cleo had a surprise gift, it was always plainly obvious that she had been hiding the surprise. For example, right now!

Little Cleo (okay, Mym wasn’t about to say Cleo was older than her, if she was, but Mym /was/ taller!) has been hiding a present for someone, and that much is what she knows. The dragon needed ideas for what she was going to get her beloved Euden, anyway! So she might as well just casually take a peek in the Sylvan’s room and see what she may or may not be hiding away in here.

That’s why Mym found herself digging in Cleo’s dresser drawers, gently pushing neatly folded laundry aside to look for any kind of hidden holiday gift. 

Then the door opened.

Mym whips around, slamming the drawer behind her as she attempts to look as innocent as possible, as Cleo opens the door, almost catching her in the act. On instinct, Cleo’s ears twitch downwards and she squints hard at Mym, grabbing at her skirt as she walks into the room.

“Pardon, but WHY are you in my room?”

The Dragon attempts to play it off as cool as possible.

“Well! I know we’re about the same size, and I was looking for something... to wear for the Dragonyule party!” She exclaims, and Cleo’s expression somehow gets more scrutinizing as Mym attempts to not make eye contact.

“Mym, I come up to your shoulder. We are /not/ the same height.” Cleo purses her lips and Mym feels like she’s in the most stressful situation in her life.

“Errr...”

“Please tell me you aren’t searching my room for where I’ve hidden the presents.”

“Ah... Well, look at the time! I think I need to go byeeeee~!” Without letting Cleo retort, Mym dashes out of Cleo’s room, shoving her past and running for the castle exit. Cleo frowns, tsking to herself. “Well, good thing I hid them in the utility closet.”


	29. Emile & Euden: Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had he really won?

It was far too fast for Emile to register. First, they were fighting, an intense sword fight urged on by the great lightwyrm, and then, Euden had fallen. It was a flash of steel and red and suddenly, everything seemed to drain. Time slowed as Euden hit the floor and Emile found it hard to breath.

Something in his head told him this shouldn’t end like this.

Jupiter cackles and chirps, something about joining Emile in a pact, but it falls on deaf ears. Emile can’t comprehend it. The brother he was supposed to over shadow and be better than...? gone? What did anything mean? Was this all for naught? Did... did Euden mean something to him?

These questions and more rocket through Emile’s head as Harle attempts to poke him out of his shock, the friends Euden has attempting to drag him away, swearing to come back once Euden was healed.

But his brain couldn’t wrap around it. He had WON. For once, he had won, yet it felt so... hollow. Nothing was right anymore, but his body’s autopilot manages to take the Lightwyrm under his control, just enough for Emile to be picked up and carted off.

Is... is he the bad guy...?


	30. Euden, Midguardsormr & Zodiark: Friend of Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you befriend so many magic lizards you yourself become a magic lizard

It had been... not on purpose. As time trudged on and dragons befriended Euden just as much as he did them, things changed. Ranzal noticed it first, when they were at lunch. 

“Euden? What’s up with your teeth?” He asked, brows furrowing, as Euden stopped eating to touch his mouth. Ranzal was right - Euden’s teeth weren’t human anymore - they had gotten longer, sharper, and over all more like... a dragon? Perhaps. Euden shrugs, the only answer he has for the happenings.

“Ranzal.” Elisanne scolds, but when she takes a look as well, her lips purse. 

“I guess I hadn’t noticed.” Euden admits, and Cleo looks away. 

“... I noticed that your clothes have started to be covered in scales.” Cleo admits, and Euden feels like he’s almost being called out.

“P-perhaps his highness just needs to visit with one of the dragons.” Elisanne recommends, and that ended the talk right away.

\--------

“Lord Euden.” Midguardsormr nods in greeting as Euden approaches. Zodiark nods as well, neither leaving from their curled up spots. The windwyrm’s tail flicks, and tilts his head as Euden seems... nervous? “What do you wish to speak with me about?”

“Well... My friends and I have noticed something going on. My teeth have gotten sharper, my clothes have scales in them... is something going on with me?” 

Zodiark pauses, closes his eyes, and a voice more familiar to his father’s echos.

“My son, you have come down with Phares’s condition. You have Wyrmscale, but because you have befriended so many dragons. By lending our power to you, it has effected your body.” Zodiark explains, and a smile wanders across his face. “It means you are growing in power.”

Midguardsormr seems a bit less impressed, but he does lean down to get a better look at Euden. “He’s turning into a mini me.” 

“You should be flattered, Midguardsormr.” Zodiark comments, trying to avoid a laugh. “It is simply something that proves your bond with dragons.”

Euden doesn’t seem impressed. “Will I stop changing? can I reverse it?”

Midguardsormr interrupts before Zodiark can speak. “It will require you to forfeit your relationships with dragons. However, it grants you more power and more abilities. The people will know you as a friend of dragons, certainly.

Euden still seems unconvinced but Zodiark nudges him. “Have faith, Euden. It is only another stepping stone.”

The prince looks between the dragons, and nods. “I suppose I’ll have to make due, then...”


	31. Luca/Reader: Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're bad with bows.

“Hey, [Name], I told you to be careful!” Luca frowns as you nurse your arm, wincing from stinging.

You had been wanting to practice archery with your... companion, Luca, in order to spend more time with him - but also because you were interested in trying out a new weapon, compared to the blade you were so familiar with. However to your dismay, it wasn’t as easy as pulling back a string and letting arrows fly, which is what lead you to being crumpled on the grass. You had been practicing pulling the bow to shoot, but your hand slipped and the bow string snapped, which is why you’re now letting Luca bandage your hand.

“Sorry, Luca...” You mutter, looking away in shame. He wraps the bandage around your hand a few more times before tying it off, and you feel your face heat up.

“There, that should keep it from bleeding too much. C’mon, we need to get you in with a healer. Probably Cleo.” He offers to help you up, and you don’t hesitate as Luca leads you towards the castle.

“What were you doing?” He questions, perhaps a bit harsher than he intends.

“I was trying to practice pulling the bowstring back and it snapped...” you admit, and Luca’s face softens.

“You just need to be careful! I can’t go loosing you because you got hurt.” He blurts, his ears twitching as blush spreads across his cheeks. You perk up some, and Luca attempts to look less guilty.

“Luca... you really do care a lot, huh?” You smile, and Luca’s ears start flapping rapidly.

“M-Maybe! Hurry up, you might just be loopy from blood loss!”


	32. Luca/Reader: Accursed Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Trust Luca with Food.

You should have know better. A Luca bearing gifts is a Luca up to no good.

How could you resist? The smell of the cake was so wonderful and you were hungry! Plus, you trusted Luca, he wouldn’t prank you like this, right? Right?

Wrong.

So very wrong.

Rather than working on the papers you had intended to write, you were laughing so hard that tears streamed down your face. Your wrap your arms around your stomach as your laughter fills the air, and Luca’s in hysterical laughter himself. Not because he ate the cake too, but because you doubling over from laughing was just that funny.

“L-LUCA, YOU JERK!” You cry between laughing, raising a hand to wipe your eyes. Luca simply waves off your insult, his ears flapping in amusement. His ears make you chuckle, after a brief lull, and you’re back into full force laughter.

Luca, on the other hand, was definitely in trouble for the rest of the night.


	33. Cleo/Rodrigo: Halidom High AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Rogue.

Another day of keeping an eye on student, another day of barely getting everything done.

Cleo hadn’t been too sure about being a student for this Halidom High, considering it’s been quite a journey to even get INTO the school, but here she was, two years later and still going strong. After all, the school had been weirder than right now - for example, when Kleimann had accidentally invented a duplication potion that the frog jumped in, thus resulting in a LOT of frogs. That wasn’t even the weirdest part of that year, either.

What was one of the stranger things was what happened after her second year. She doesn’t remember her classmates too well, but ever since she had been part of it, small gifts and letters started appearing in her locker. 

At first, it was letters - poetic, almost too cheesy notes about how she clearly had a secret admirer. The writer gave no hints about himself - even then, using he for her admirer was only because she assumed from the writing - and merely only spoke of how Cleo was a wonder the world would soon learn about and that he simply wanted nothing but good. Nothing inheritance creepy, just a sweet letter from a shy person who was infatuated with her.

As the year trudged on, and the times changed, the once a week letters became once a week letters with little presents. Normally, the letter with the gift would always detail what he left inside, and sometimes it was a lovely flower, while others, a small rock that was a color similar to her eyes that reminded him of her. It was never really creepy, not that Cleo though - though perhaps the only unnerving thing was how she never got an inkling of an idea of what this admirer looked like.

She kind of understood what his personality was like - withdrawn and shy, most likely from a social group she never really saw often, with an eye for people who are trustworthy. He seemed to be a gentle soul, but means no harm and just simply can’t put a face or a name to his letters.

Then... they started getting weird. 

Maybe this was because he was trying to open up, Cleo didn’t know, but one day, a small box had been slipped into her locker, with the typical letter. Not thinking too much about it, she simply took it to lunch with her and opened it before eating. To her dismay, it’s an eye. A glass eye, but far too lifelike to be comfortable. Cleo flipped out, and the eye was trashed along with the letter.

They didn’t cease to be weird from there. Sometimes they were remotely okay, like stones, pieces of fabric or flowers. Other days, they were freaky objects like animal hide, bone fragments, even dead insects. The letters, however, never changed in tone, always supportive and pleasant as ever.

This time, Cleo is going to catch who keeps sabotaging her admirer’s gifts - or find him herself.

So, Cleo decides to do the unthinkable - skip class. It wasn’t hard, not that her teacher really minded if she missed since Cleo was always a good student, but this was serious business. She huddled herself around the corner, eyeing her locker, and pretended to be interested in a book as she occasionally checked for her mysterious admirer.

To her surprise, a young man she feels she remembers from somewhere casually walks by, a letter and gift in his hands. That’s got to be him! Cleo frowns, keeping her eye on him, waiting just a second to make sure.

The guy’s a bit taller and lankier than most, with fluffy, off black hair and dark red eyes. He’s almost a bit plain, save for his eyes, but something tells her he’s normally wearing something over his face. The guy checks for anyone, then slides the letter and gift into Cleo’s locker. 

Now’s her chance!

“Ahem!” Cleo clears her throat as she strides down the hall, quickly meeting the boy by her locker. He freezes, going bright red at being called out and covering his face. Cleo snaps out and grabs his sleeve of his uniform, preventing escape.

“You’re the one who keeps leaving notes and gifts in my locker, aren’t you?” Cleo accuses, and the boy removes his hands from his face and hands his head dejectedly.

“Y-yes, that’s me.” He admits, attempting to look anywhere but at Cleo, his face still retaining bright red across her face. Her expression softens some.

“What’s your name? You never signed it on your letters.” Cleo smiles, and the man goes four shades darker red.

“Rodrigo. We have homeroom together for the past two years.” He looks away, still embarrassed, and almost a little hurt.

“No wonder I recognized you.” Cleo smiles, and lets go of his sleeve. “So... Thank you.”

“Huh? You’re not...?” Rodrigo stammers, and his heart’s racing in his chest like his brain can’t keep up with.

“You’re not upset with me for the presents?”

“What? Of course not!”

“E-even the bad ones?”

“Bad ones...?”

“I had trouble figuring out what you liked, so I sometimes gave you things I like to collect. I could only figure out if you liked it based on how you reacted at lunch.”

Cleo blankly stares for a moment, letting the pieces of the puzzle fall together as Rodrigo admits to his crime. He... He’s been trying to share his interests with her? He likes collecting bugs? And Bones? She attempts to cobble things together, but instead shakes her head with a smile.

“Well, how about you sit with me at lunch today? Rather than guessing, we can talk in person.” Cleo offers. Maybe she can teach him dead bugs are a bad present. Maybe.

“R-really? I mean, only if your friends are alright with it...” Rodrigo rubs the back of his head, finally making eye contact with Cleo as he smiles.

Admirers aren’t the worst things after all.


	34. Felicia/Phantom: Dream Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Accepting all I've done and said,  
>  I want to stand and stare again,  
> 'til there's nothing left  
> and all it remains there  
> in your eyes_
> 
> _Whatever comes and goes  
>  I will hear your silent cries  
> I will touch this tender wall  
> Until I know I'm home again_

"Phantom! Come here!"

A soft voice of a familiar girl rings through the vast field, and Phantom's head raises. He's been blissfully resting under the shade of a massive tree, the soft grass making for a perfect bed to lay his head and take a load off. It's been far too long since he's felt grass, or the comfortable shade of a tree, yet here his life felt whole. No one would scorn him, not here, nor would Thanatos attempt to reign terror on anymore people. It was peaceful, he was at ease, and for the first time in so long, his weary head found comfort. He could finally rest.

Felicia's graceful pretense was simply icing on the cake, so to speak.

"C'mon, Phantom! I want to show you something!" She calls out to him again, and the dragon chuckles softly. He rises from his place on the grass, slinking forward from the tree's shadow and into the soft sunlight. He couldn't withhold the smile that creeps across his jaws, even if he wanted to.

The sun wasn't too high in the sky, nor was it setting - if Phantom had to guess a time, he'd say about two in the afternoon. Felicia has dragged him out from his baneful hiding spot in the Halidom's storehouse to come with her to a place she found wandering, a field where flowers bloomed carelessly and nature was at ease. He couldn't say no to her, and it was fairly obvious to any other dragon that this was the case - Tougher, more heart hardened dragons sometimes rolled their eyes, or argued with him about it, while others who were much more light of heart cheered on his silent love with hopeful, knowing smiles and kind words. Humans and Sylvans seemed to not notice, or simply couldn't stand looking at him long enough to do so. He doesn't blame them, really - Phantom knows he looks more fiend than dragon, and he cannot change this.

Brunhilda told him of human shifting, but... No, that power simply wasn't in his cards. 

However, without much more prodding, Phantom navigates the gentle flower field, careful to avoid causing any real damage to the flower with his massive talons, as he finds Felicia sitting in the field. She stands up, facing him, arms behind her back. The sun lights her perfectly, and if he hadn't known better, he'd say she's blushing a bit, her ears pinned closer to her head more than usual. Not that he's picked up how to read her from taking care of her for so long, or anything.

"Close your eyes and bow your head." Phantom's smile doesn't falter in the least as he does so, bowing his head respectfully and keeping his eyes shut. She steps forwards, placing the thing in her hands around his head. Instinctively, his ears flick to move whatever's bugging them away, and his eyes open. He pauses to take in her beauty and her smile, noting how lovely that expression she hasn't had in so long is, and glances up at his horns. Delicately, a flower crown has been plopped around his left horn, a garland of pinks and blues clashing with his black scales and purple flames. His smile grows wider.

"Thank you, Felicia." Phantom gently presses his snout close to her, and Felicia hugs his head, a smile just as bright. "Your kindness is unshakable."

He can't stop the fact he's blushing a bright violet against his cheeks, unable to look Felicia in the eyes as he moves to lay down near her instead. She tilts her head, curious, and settles for sitting with her back against his chest.

"You're my best friend, Phantom. Thank you."

He wonders, briefly, if she heard that cracking of his battered, weary heart.


	35. Ezelith & Ranzal: Prelude to a Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezelith is all bark.

“Hurry up, Ranzal!”

Ezelith roars, impatiently tapping her foot as she crosses her arms. She bothered to look /good/ today, but there would be no one to see how pretty she is if there’s no daylight for people to see her in! It’s not like she’s asking for much, anyway - just that someone (which, turned out to be the slowest man ever) go shopping with her so that it was safer. Not that she couldn’t take on a hoard of fiends or brigands on her own, but it was definitely better to play it safe than go gallivanting on her own. Not that she needed to be reminded.

Finally, after what feels like AGES, Ranzal stumbles out of his room, adjusting his armor.

“Finally. C’mon, you wasted half the day just by waking up, old man!”

“Hey, would it kill ya to say something nice before I spend the whole day with you?” Ranzal shoots back, giving her a glower as Ezelith’s pose drops and she looks away.

“Well... Maybe I’m just happy that I get to show you something I like to do since you paid for dinner last night.” Ezelith admits, and Ranzal huffs, smiling. He pats the top of her head and ruffles her hair - which instantly earns an annoyed squak from Ezelith.

“Alright, kid - don’t get soft on me.”

“HEY! DON’T MESS UP MY HAIR!”


	36. Aurien, Kleimann, Malka, Rodrigo: Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kleimann didn't think he'd ever be a dad.

When Kleimann arrived in New Alberia, he didn’t think he’d live to see the day that peace over took the land. He expected his research to progress in waves of success and failures, all until the binding moment when his soul would see the other side of a ritual and he would never be seen again, gone into the expanse of the dead. He fully expected his life to end here, amidst war, slipping by as a causality not of the conflict of countries, but the conflict of science.

Kleimann has learned one thing, however, living in New Alberia as he has been, and that’s that the world changes without expecting any kind of prompt.

It’s why he’s here still now, not writing the ruins to end his life, but instead letting his scarred hands adjust the bow tie of someone he’d call his friend. Kleimann himself had been dressed for the occasion, a formal suit over singed robes, his mask still covering his face but his blond, scraggly hair fluffed in ever direction from a severe case of hat hair that never really went away.

“... There, now you’re set to walk.” Kleimann decides, stepping back to place his hands on his hips and look at the man in front of him.

His name is Malka, and he’s an armorer that Kleimann calls friend. He came to New Alberia on a whim, a man who has lived his life in poverty to craft armor that will save the world. A man with a heart made of a gold stronger than any gold he’s used to make the armor he’s fashioned, and a mind sharper than any spear he will ever wield. A man who deserves a lot more than the world rolled for him, if Kleimann had any opinion, and one who accepts his role with a tired smile and a promise that he’ll never loose another soul again.

Today? Today was Malka’s wedding day, and Kleimann will swear from this day on that the armorer has never shone brighter than today.

“Thank you, Kleimann.” Malka practically beams, and Kleimann feels something in his chest that makes him think of his father. A swelling feeling that makes him feel like the world is making things easy for him, just for a while, like when he first discovered his love for magic.

“Malka? Kleimann?” Another, familiar voice joins in, and Kleimann finds himself smiling.

“We’re in here, Rodrigo!” Malka calls, and Rodrigo steps into Malka’s room. “What happened?”

“I was looking for Aurien, but he’s not in his room...” Rodrigo laments, shaking his head. “I needed to know if he had the rings or not.”

Kleimann frowns, and Malka just sighs.

“I knew I should have expected some kind of chance with him.” Malka closes his eyes, and rubs at his temples. Kleimann finds the smile worming back on his face as Rodrigo tilts his head to the side, almost like a puppy. Rodrigo’s innocent in so many ways, yet a mercenary all the same. Rodrigo’s young with the idea of love, the concept of affection, yet his heart’s already belonged to Cleo since he got here. Kleimann finds himself feeling nostalgic - he remembers meeting Rodrigo on a fiend hunt while Kleimann himself was hunting for materials, and they agreed to work together when Kleimann promised to help him find a gift for Cleo. Even now, dressed in such a suit, Kleimann can’t help but notice Rodrigo’s helmet isn’t going anywhere either.

No matter how much changes, Rodrigo is still the young man who means well, and fights well for those he loves - no matter the pain. 

“Looking for me?”

The newest voice is familiar as well, and Kleimann doesn’t even have to turn around to know. He does anyway, as does Malka and Rodrigo, who all find the man leaning against the bed frame. 

Kleimann knows him well, too. Aurien, a gambler of noble linage but of dastardly past times. A gambler, a conman, a thief, but his words among them hold no deceit, no lies. Kleimann, Malka and even Rodrigo have broken the mirages Aurien had set up to defend himself, and they all know very well that he aims to assist the poor and hurting by destroying the men like him.

Aurien has noble intentions, and his elegant approach doesn’t detract from the most important thing - he’s a caring individual. If he wasn’t Malka wouldn’t be marrying him.

“There you are - you have the rings, right?” Rodrigo questions, and Aurien simply nods, presenting them in his hand. Even now, without his typical garb, with his hat gone, not even his gloves - Aurien was tricky.

Kleimann reaches up to his face and finds that it’s wet. Malka looks up at Kleimann, and smiles.

When Kleimann first came to New Alberia, he never thought he’d make it out alive. Time and time again, however, the people he’s come to think of as his children have yet to prove him right.


	37. Elias, Lowen, Pia: Meetimus Maritimus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for my buddy Xin, and I thought you’d all might like to read it.

Three children find themselves sprawled in the grass, the wind gently brushing by as the sun shines lightly down. Lowen keeps his eyes closed - it’s a perfect setting, laying with his two best friends, after a day of practice and playing. While it was by no means any less fun than a normal day, today felt a bit... emptier than normal, in some way.

Normally, Louise would have at least checked on him at some point, but the less smothering she’s been, the more Lowen’s realized he actually misses her attention, just a bit. That said, he kind of just feels like his social circle shrunk in a way it’s not allowed to.

“Lowen...” Pia begins, noticing the furrowed expression on Lowen’s face. Elias perks up some as well, and leans up some to listen in. “You seem upset.”

“Hm? Oh, it’s nothing.” Lowen brushes off, and smiles. It’s not very convincing though, and Pia sees right through him.

“Something’s wrong, I know it.” Pia frowns herself, and Lowen can’t help but find himself looking down and away. “Please tell us.”

“Well... I miss my sister, a bit.” Lowen admits, and Elias furrows his brows and frowns. Pia looks... equally confused, but they both wait for Lowen to speak again. “Since I’ve tried to be on my own, and since she’s been leaving me alone, it feels like I never see her anymore. She’s pretty much always busy or always gone.”

Elias frowns a bit deeper, and Pia nods understandingly. There’s a moment of silence as Elias and Pia think, while Lowen frowns himself. After all, they need to cheer up Lowen...!

“I got it! Come with us.” Elias offers his hand to Lowen, and Pia stands up, looking confused. Lowen accepts the help up, and Elias leads his friends towards the Dragon’s Roost. 

Before they can even get past the trees, the creature Elias was looking for makes itself known - by hopping down from the Roost and darting across the castle grounds on all fours, barreling through people and dragons alike. After all, its kiddos were sad - and he can’t stand to see them sad!

Lowen perks in surprise as Elias and Pia smile wide at the flurry of white fur that soars in, crashing into the tree a few spaces from where they had been laying. It unravels, and Pia calls out.

“Over here, Mr. Maritimus!”

The Dragon shakes off the hit, then waddles over to the two children it adores and one it hasn’t met yet. Lowen stares up at the Dragon - it’s big, fluffy, and... like a stuffed animal. Idly, it scratches its chest and offers a smile.

“Elias, Pia! You alright?” Maritimus asks, tail wagging a bit. “Oh! Who are you?”

“Mr. Maritimus, this is Lowen! He’s our friend!” Pia introduces, and smiles wide. Elias simply smiles as Maritimus crouches down to Lowen’s level.

“You’re a dragon...” Lowen whispers, and a giant smile creeps on his face. “You’re so fluffy!”

Maritimus, who delights when his ego is fueled, simply smiles. “You can pet me if you want!”

Hesitantly, all three kids reach out and rub a spot on Maritimus’s head, giggling to each other at a rare occurrence. Maritimus doesn’t just let anyone pet him! Elias can’t keep the beaming grin off his face while Pia just looks over to Lowen and smiles.

“Feeling better?”

Lowen smiles in return.

“Loads better.”


	38. Reader/Sylas: Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylas has a surprise.

“Come now, we’re almost there.”

Sylas’s voice is barely above a whisper as he leads you through the forest, the bandanna over your eyes to prevent you from seeing your surprise doing its job well. You keep your hand firmly in his as he assists you past a fallen tree, chuckling to himself. Your birthday was important to him, after all, and this was the best way he knew how to make sure you felt special.

First, the scent was minor - a gentle breeze carried the scent of herbs you know from Sylas to be calming. It helps guide you two closer to his surprise, and you smile - leave it Sylas to put his skills to work no matter the occasion. You smile at him, or in the direction you think he’s in, and he simply laughs gently.

“Other way.”

Whoops.

Sylas hums as he continues to lead you into the woods, and you catch a hint of a smell that is familiar - it’s the smell of a freshly baked cake. Sylas pauses, drawing close, and you stop as he pulls the bandanna away from your face. You open your eyes and smile at him, leaning to peck his nose. Sylas seems a bit taken a back by this, but smiles all the same. He steps aside, placing his hand in yours, and reveals the surprise he had attempted to make for you.

(to be fair, paying Cleo to make it probably was the real story, but you like to think he can bake.)

The cake was small, surprisingly, and the small area was set up for just the two of you - a gentle, soft date and a birthday to remember. You eyes go wide as you instantly turn to Sylas, wrapping your arms around him.

“Sylas… thank you.”

“Happy Birthday, my dear.”


	39. Luca: Lost in Thoughts, All Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca dwells on his past, present and future.

The woods were quiet today.

Sometimes, when the world seems heavy, Luca disappears from view, briefly. The woods are his familiar home, regardless of where he is, and walking through the walls of trees into expanses of shaded paths was enough to make one’s mind clear on things.

Which is why he currently takes down a beaten, familiar path, letting his boot scrunch through the grass and dirt on his trail to nowhere. Sarisse will know where he is, certainly, so if danger arises he can still be found. His eyes feel heavy, though, and perhaps a nap is in his future - but for now, he walks.

His mind wanders to his friends.

Sylas, a crybaby now with a heart hardened from the world, and Laranoa, future chief who missed him just as much as he missed her, but with an attempt to take him. So different, yet so very much the same, and Luca can’t wrap his head around it. What changed? Why did it suddently seem like everything he had known was no longer the truth?

Is it because he dares to walk among humans?

Luca finds himself frowning. He had no choice - staying pent into the village forever wouldn’t solve any problems, nor would it make anyone’s life better. They’d all be doomed to the wiles of the empire, and besides, Euden needed him.

Euden knows what its like to be hidden away from the world, and Luca feels his smile returning. Euden knows him best of all, the desire to do more, see the world and bond with others instead of shut themselves away. Luca respects that, but now that he thinks about it... that’s where the change occurred. If he had stayed cooped in the village, Sylas may have become a different purpose, or even Laranoa had her wish of keeping her friends close - but with Euden at the reigns, everyone can get their wish...

At least, Luca tells himself this, and Euden keeps proving him right.


	40. Botan/Ieyasu: A Well Deserved Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ieyasu is tired.

“Ieyasu?”

Botan doesn’t generally do... soft. Her one speed is “Crazy Go fast”, so hearing her simmer down something so much quieter is fairly rare. Unless your name is Ieyasu and you get to see this part of her as often as every other part. She frowns softly, arms crossed over her chest as she stops outside the door. “Ieyasu? Are you busy?”

She gently knocks on the door, but gets no response. Ieyasu isn’t the type to ignore people, not on purpose. After all, he’s too sweet to avoid anyone, unless he had a good reason to. A pang of loneliness hits Botan, and she decides to open the door anyway. He’ll forgive her for the privacy breach later.

Ieyasu, however, has fallen asleep at his desk, hunched over the scroll he had been noting on and arms crossed, while his shoulder piece’s fluffy white fabric was used as a makeshift pillow. He’s still on his knees, and it can’t be comfortable - at all. Botan’s frown shifts to a smile, and she shakes her head.

“You work too much.” She mutters, carefully stepping around seating cushions to move Ieyasu from his place at the table - and put him to bed. After a moment of careful rearranging, Botan gently adjusts the sleeping Ieyasu in her arms. She smiles, a bit wider, only to notice that there’s a small animal that had been asleep next to him.

Botan takes a moment to look at it, and... she just sighs, though more because she’s trying to balance Ieyasu’s sleeping form and he’s slipping away. It’s one of Marishiten’s little pigs, left to keep an eye on her pactbound human.

The pig stirs, making a squeaky oink, only to look up at Botan. It makes another oink, and trots over. Botan gestures with her head for the pig to follow, and Botan carries Ieyasu to go take his well deserved nap.


	41. Botan/Ieyasu: Oceanside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ieyasu remembers something.

It was much calmer by the ocean than Ieyasu remembers. Typically, the harbor’s always bustling with people and activity, trades being done and merchants vying for business, yet today it was eerily absent of people. Ieyasu can’t help but appreciate the quiet - after all, he’s tucked away in thought.

Botan used to chase him along the beach, playing tag, and generally any day it was nice enough to visit the sea the two of them were poking every sea creature unfortunate enough to wash up and tossing sand all over each other until parents got involved. He wonders, briefly, if Botan remembers that. She probably does, but he can’t help but wonder.

“Ieyasu! Snap out of it!” A familiar voice echos from the other end of the boardwalk, and he smiles. It’s Botan, waving her arms around as she calls out him again. “C’mon! I’ll race you!!”

... Race?

Ieyasu ponders it for a moment. He could. He shouldn’t. He absolutely should not.

But when’s the last time he and Botan have had fun?

He smiles, then picks up the pace to catch up to Botan.

“Well? Wanna go?” She smiles and Ieyasu can’t wipe the grin off his face.

“Certainly.”

“Hah! If I win, you gotta buy us ice cream!”

About an hour later, Ieyasu’s smile is still joyous as he hands his money to the ice cream peddler.


	42. Marishiten: This Little Piggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marishiten is a Mamashiten.

It’s hard to think with a lot of noise. In battle, Marishiten finds it easy to plan and attack, the cries of those who stand before her not mattering at all as they easily get destroyed by her might and her blade. However, she’s learned one thing over her time as a dragon, and that there are many different kinds of noise.

For example, right now.

An entire heard of boar has taken up residence in her spot of the Halidom, all of them grunting and snorting as they look up at her expectantly. She’s not quite sure what to do here, with all of them staring at her, but it’s clear they aren’t about to go away, either. She stares down at the smallest one - a piglet no bigger than her horn - and it squeaks, hopping up and down.

Marishiten finds her face going red. That was adorable.

Sighing, Marishiten accepts her fate and sits down on the ground, swarmed by boars that curl up with her and fall asleep. She smiles, leans over, and strokes the head of one of the bigger animals. It shifts, but doesn’t move away. A smile creeps on her face as she continues to pet each one, very gently, and admires how they’re quiet now.

Boars are much better than she remembers them being.


	43. Euden & Ranzal: In Her Good Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranzal asks Euden to open up.

“Hey, Euden?”

The prince stops in his tracks at the sound of his name, whipping around quickly to glower. Ranzal, the source of the voice, winces at the sudden shift, but he just shoves his hands in his pockets. Euden snaps to his normal demeanor just as quickly as Ranzal flinches, smiling with his mouth - but not quite with his eyes.

“Hold on, follow me.”

Ranzal practically herds Euden into the nearest room with a door, slamming it shut behind them as Ranzal quickly cuts to the chase.

“Euden, what’s up?” Ranzal frowns, and Euden’s smile falters briefly.

“Nothing.” The princes brushes it off, and then attempts to lean around Ranzal for the door. Ranzal’s faster, though.

“It was what that punk said about your sister, wasn’t it?”

Euden freezes. Ranzal nods knowingly, and plops a hand on Euden’s shoulder. The prince doesn’t budge.

“... You know his words don’t mean a thing, right? and if ya need a partner to spar with because yer ticked, don’t forget me.” Ranzal comments, and Euden just hangs his head.

“I just want her back, Ranzal.”

Ranzal sighs, kneels, and gives Euden a proper hug.

“I know kid. I know.”


	44. Botan/Ieyasu: Times Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Botan remembers when she was alone.

_She feels herself sinking._

_The ground seems to pull her in, swallowing her whole as she struggles vainly to escape the ever vast death trap, hands clawing at ground that gives away. She’s sinking, no, she’s /drowning/, and there’s no one to save her._

_Where is he?_

_Where did he go?_

_Botan tries to scream and cry for help but there’s too much everywhere, the darkness pours in and she’s... gone._

Botan awakes with a startled gasp, breathing heavily. It’s the same dream again, the one she had the first night Ieyasu told her they weren’t friends anymore. She sighs, running her hands through her hair, and growling at herself. Again? Why now? They’re friends again, right?

Botan growls to herself and forces herself out of bed. Sleep isn’t coming soon.

She storms out of her room in the Halidom, furiously wiping away tears of doubt and guilt. Fine, stupid brain, if you think Ieyasu doesn’t like me anymore, we’re gonna go prove it.

She rounds the corner fast and slams into something (or someone) and falls back, plopping on her butt as she shakes her head.

“HEY!” She yells, and the figure she bumped into shakes their head and attempts to stand. Botan’s up first, about to punch them. “WHADDYA-”

Now that she’s close enough, Botan drops her defense quickly and steps back. It’s Ieyasu.

“Ieyasu! I’m so sorry! Hold on,” She attempts to help Ieyasu up, and he simply shakes his head.

“Botan, why are you up so late? Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” 

Botan flushes red.

“Maybe I just needed a nightly walk.”

“Why don’t you join me?”

Botan goes redder, but nods slowly as she turns heel and walks the other way. Ieyasu strides to her side, and the two keep pace, walking in silence for quite some time.

“Do... Do you still like me?” Botan mutters, looking away.

Ieyasu’s unfazed. “Yes. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Botan stops in her tracks, processing the response. She steams, charging back after Ieyasu, and forcibly (gently) taking his hand in her own. Ieyasu looks at her in surprise, but has a gentle, understanding smile.

How times have changed.


	45. Reader/Zardin: Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zardin puts down the mirror.

Today, you had a mission. Typically, your dear boyfriend was always looking in his mirror, admiring his own beauty, which made talking to him... impossible at times. Even when he confessed that he loved you, and dates after that, the mirror was still close by. To be fair to Zardin, he did put the mirror down to admit his affections, and most of the time during dates he leaves it on the table, but it can’t be helped that you may want a bit more attention from him.

So, you decided to take beauty into your own hands.

With some help from Cleo and Elisanne, the three of you put as much effort as possible into making yourself meet Zardin’s beauty expectations. Your clothes were neat and tidy, with a lovely color scheme that matched perfectly, your hair washed as cared for, pulled up (or left down) as you felt, and a gentle dust of makeup to pull everything together. 

You may not get the chance to dress up this much this often, but... you can’t help but feel good when you look in the mirror. Cleo and Elisanne give your thumbs ups as you bolt out of the room to meet your boyfriend.

\-----

The room is quiet when you find him in the hall, gazing adoringly into his mirror. However, when Zardin catches a glimpse of you in his mirror, he stops, slowly letting his arm fall as he turn around.

“... By Illia...” He mutters as you walk over, a bit bashful now that he can see you. Almost right away, he grabs your hands and begins a torrent of praise over your looks, never once looking away from your eyes. You can’t help but start to cry a little, seeing Zardin love it so much, and he quickly cradles your face in his hands, wiping tears with his thumb and smiling at you.

“My love, you are far more beautiful than I give you credit for, and you have captured your beauty here. I’m so glad I got to see it.” He mutters, and you sniffle as he moves to hugging you, pressing kisses to your forehead.

He may not be perfect, but he’s yours, and he always makes you feel beautiful.


End file.
